


Vacio

by CathInTheBox



Series: Retos AU [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Pertenecen de un foro, Reincarnation AU, Soulmate AU, no puedo evitar publicarlo por aquí, solo me dio la gana lol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathInTheBox/pseuds/CathInTheBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate/Reincarnation AU</p><p>—Dice el protocolo que si se siente mal, tengo que ofrecerle una bebida caliente ¿Tengo que ofrecerle una bebida caliente? No sé hacer té.</p><p>—Estoy bien…</p><p>—Entonces ¿Por qué está llorando?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacio

**—Dice el protocolo que si se siente mal, tengo que ofrecerle una bebida caliente ¿Tengo que ofrecerle una bebida caliente? No sé hacer té.**

 

Aquello hizo que dejase de limpiar el arma que tenía entre sus manos, parpadeando lentamente y girando su cabeza para poder ver al niño que se encontraba sentado en el sofá, el cual lo miraba de regreso, como esperando una respuesta a su pregunta anterior, pero claro que el mayor no respondió, no podía realmente, la garganta se le había secado o mejor dicho había llegado a sentir esa opresión en su cuello, como si alguien le estuviera cortado el aire.

 

Se acordó que tenía que respirar y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de dejarla escapar suavemente, realmente no supo porque pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y negó ante su pregunta del menor.

 

**—Estoy bien…**

**—Entonces ¿Por qué está llorando?**

 

¿Llorando? Estiró una de sus manos hacia su rostro para poder tocar su mejilla, notando que en efecto tenía un rastro húmedo en estas, solo logrando que se confundiera un poco ante por qué estaría mostrando ese tipo de emociones delante del niño o para tal caso que las palabras del menor le afectaran de aquella forma.

 

Desde que tenía recuerdo alguno, nunca había llorado, es más, había llegado a sentir un vacío en todos esos años que tenía viviendo, sobre todo cuando alrededor de los doce años apareció por primera vez aquel nombre tan extraño pero a la vez tan agradable en su antebrazo derecho: _“Gaspar Beriziky”_ . Desde ahí había sido mucho peor el vacío que sentía, porque no solo era consciente de la diferencia de edad que debia de haber entre ellos, sino…algo más, no estaba seguro de porque era que cada que leía aquel nombre, había una clase de culpabilidad que lo carcomía y eso solo empeoraba más el cómo se sentía, llegando de esa manera alrededor de los quince a comenzar a auto-lastimarse, sobre todo encima de aquel nombre que era a ser su media naranja.

 

Había hecho de todo, desde cortarse con una navaja hasta intentar quemarse pero no importa lo que hiciera, el nombre siempre sobresalía de entre todas esas marcas y quemaduras, llegando a incluso ser mucho más notorio que antes, solo llegando a molestarle aún más.

 

Y la verdad era que tampoco no estaba seguro si fue debido a su frustración y su manera de buscar desquitarse que se volvió un mercenario, siendo que desde muy joven había tenido una clase de crianza militar por parte de su padre y , que a esa edad hasta los veinte había decidido entrar al ejército, con la esperanza de olvidar completamente ese tipo de situaciones, pero por lo visto solo podría durar poco ya que terminó cansándose y decidiendo salir de ahí para él mismo buscar trabajar en algo con lo cual fuese mucho más ‘entretenido’  por así ponerlo.

 

Fue a partir de ahí que comenzó a tomar pequeños trabajos, buscando hacerse un nombre en ese lado oscuro, siendo así que llegaban a la situación actual del momento.

 

La verdad había sido que había hecho un error en la misión actual y por error había sujetado al niño que estaba más cerca de la ventana, creyendo que había sido el hijo del millonario al que le habían pedido secuestrar para la recompensa, claro que lo habían estado esperando y al parecer el niño que tenía en esos momentos con él había sido simplemente una carnada falsa. Al principio hubo molestia mientras pensaba en qué hacer para cumplir con su misión, claro que no se le había ocurrido el hecho de dejar libre al niño y menos luego de que viese su rostro, pero la criatura no parecia realmente importarle mucho eso, era más curioso de lo que había pensado que sería pese a que si le llegabas a dar un libro o lo que pedía, que no era nada loco realmente(lápiz, papel y similares)  se quedaba tranquilo y hasta horas haciendo de lo suyo.

 

Fue por ese motivo que él mismo comenzó a mantenerse cerca del menor, porque era tan tranquilo cuando estaba ocupado leyendo mientras que él se entretenía manteniendo el cuidado de sus armas,  era…era tan agradable ¿Y ese vacío que alguna vez había sentido antes de conocer al menor? Había desaparecido, claro que de vez en vez podía sentir pequeñas apuñaladas en su pecho pero desaparecían cuando solo escuchaba hablar al otro, prestándole atención.

 

**—No es nada…**

**— ¿Estás seguro Luis? Nunca me diste el aire de ser alguien que llorase por nada.**

**—Estoy bien, G- —** se quedó callado antes de terminar lo que estaba por decir, su mirada volviendo a alzarse de su regazo para poder posarla en aquel pequeño rostro rechonchito que tenía delante suyo, intentando descifrar como era que el menor sabia su nombre, de por si no le había dado ningún indicio de que fuese aquello, ante todo no le había dicho ningún tipo de nombre o apodo para empezar. **— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

Vio como el menor lo quedó mirando de igual forma antes de que aquella miradita pareciera brillar con el descubrimiento de algo que lo hubiese estado molestando desde hacía años. Se bajó del sofá para ponerse delante del mayor y de esa manera alzar la manga de su camisa, llegando a notarse el nombre de Luis escrito ahí.

 

**—Eso quiere decir que si eres ese Luis, no solo el que tengo escrito en brazo, sino con el que he soñado desde que tengo memoria alguna, aunque eso no explica porque eres más alto que yo, cuando en mis sueños siempre eras el más pequeño.**

Sus palabras fueron como un baldazo de agua helada que le cayó directamente en la cabeza a Luis, era como si su cuerpo o mejor dicho, su memoria hubiese hecho click y recuerdos de una vida pasada inundaron su mente, claro que la mayoría de las imágenes eran borrosas pero algunas eran tan claras que en efecto, pudo recordar haber visto aquel rostro y ese comportamiento muchos años atrás, uno que nunca le llegó a molestar y que hasta incluso, llegaba a darle situaciones en las que se sentía feliz.

 

Y el menor no mentía cuando decia que lo veía pequeño, él mismo podía ver una versión más grande del contrario y que siempre tenía que estar con la cabeza hacia arriba para poder verle mejor.

 

Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios mientras sujetaba su pecho un poco, ahora entendía todo, porque la comodidad y a la vez el dolor de aquellas punzadas en su pecho, había una razón detrás de ello, aunque nunca pensó en que algo así le pasaría. Sintió un par de manitos sujetar su rostro y alzó su mirada para observar la expresión que el menor tenia, siendo una neutral pero que denotaba cierta molestia , llegando incluso a recibir un pequeño manazo tembloroso en la mejilla, como si el niño delante de él le hubiese querido dar una cachetada.

 

 **—Lo siento…—** pidió disculpas y abrazó al menor, pegándolo hacia su pecho y medio sentándolo en su regazo pese a que notó como se tensaba ante sus acciones, solo para que luego de un rato en que se acomodara, se relajase. **—Te extrañé, Gaspar…**

 

Sintió como el menor solo apretaba un poco su ropa mas no dijo nada, a lo que Luis sonrió un poco y apoyó su cabeza sobre la del niño, cerrando un momento los ojos, recordando el último recuerdo que había tenido en aquella vida anterior.

 

_Habían estado caminando por la calle, como siempre él escuchando atentamente lo que el más alto le decia, esta vez sobre como debia de cambiar su horario para poder hacerle paso a actividades más de pareja entre ellos y pese a que le había dicho que no era necesario con anterioridad, le agradaba la idea de poder tener un par de horas durante la semana para pasar más tiempo con el otro, aun si ya desde antes lo solían hacer, aunque era más él siguiendo al mayor que otra cosa realmente._

_Se quedaron esperando un momento en la esquina , más que nada para que la luz roja cambiase a verde y así poder seguir con su camino, que era más que nada dirigirse rumbo a la casa de Gaspar._

_O al menos habían sido esas las intenciones._

_Un camión venia corriendo a toda velocidad por la pista pero de una manera muy serpentina, al parecer los frenos se le habían vaciado y el conductor no podía hacer nada más que intentar detenerlo de una u otra forma, llegando a tocar el clackson cuando estuvo cerca de ellos dos, para darles un aviso de lo que estaba por llegar a ellos._

_Él fue más alerta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y cuando vio que solo tenía dos opciones en ese momento para actuar, solo pudo hacer lo que siempre había hecho mejor, que era proteger a Gaspar y con ello había empujado al más alto con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás lo más lejos posible antes de que sintiera el impacto contra su pequeño cuerpo y muriese en el instante ahí._  

 

Lo peor para él no había sido la manera en que murió o el poco tiempo que tenía de recién estar saliendo con el más alto, no, lo que era peor y que le hacía doler el pecho era la expresión que había visto en el rostro del otro antes que su mundo se hubiese vuelto negro.

 

Era una que no quería volver a ver ahora en el menor, el cual había terminado por lo visto en quedarse dormido , al parecer había sobrepasado más de la cuenta la hora de dormir. Con un beso en la frente, lo cargó con cuidado y lo recostó sobre el sofá, arropándolo con una manta, observándole fijamente antes de peinar su cabello un poco.

 

 **—Esta vez…nadie nos separará—** susurró, depositándole un suave beso sobre los labios, separándose luego de un momento para regresar a terminar de limpiar su arma, sonriendo un poco porque por fin podía dar por terminado su ‘carrera’ y comenzar una nueva vida con el menor…aun si eso significaba tener que huir de la policía por años para continuar juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Porque puedo ponerlo aquí /o/ Luis es mi OC y Gaspar es OC de una amiga enough said(?)


End file.
